It is known to produce a package for containing both a physically strong container such as a metal can and a relatively weak or smaller container such as a flexible pouch or even containers of different size. The major problem in the design and construction of such packages is in the provision of means whereby the heavier container does not move in the package to crush or otherwise damage the lighter article, particularly where such article is a flexible pouch. Among the packaging devices that have been proposed for such multi-component packages are cartons partitioned or compartmentalized with separating panels, banding devices which simply band the products together, holders which comprise sleeves into which the cans are inserted or with which the cans are wrapped or cartons in which the components are arranged side-by-side. Neither holders nor bands provide suitable areas for proper advertising; provision of separating panels is wasteful and adds to the cost of the package, and side by side arrangements result in larger packages which necessitate wasteful storage and shelf space. it is therefore highly desirable and advantageous to produce a multi-component package which eliminates the aforementioned difficulties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide multi-component packages comprising a carton, a rigid container of product and a flexible article of product. The invention has as its particular objects the provision of a package in which the container is confined in a predetermined area and is positively secured against movement in the package; in which damage to the flexible article by movement of this container is substantially minimized; in which the amount of storage and the shelf-space the package requires is minimized and in which the area for graphics and or advertising or decoration on the package is maximized.